


Chorando na chuva

by ingrid123



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Love, Love Confessions, Pain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 10:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8574967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingrid123/pseuds/ingrid123
Summary: Coulson was teleported and May tries to deal with it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy :)

The sky was still dark, but it was already possible to feel the first signs of morning approaching. The base was calm, no sound was audible beyond the impact of Melinda May's fists on the punching bags, her fingers ached, but it did not overcomes the pain in her chest. All the fear, anguish and pain reminded her of Phil's lack, for five days he was gone, for five days she could not do anything but watch Simmons trying to bring them back and get no results, there were already comments that they Had died. She felt the fatigue trying to overcome her, her hands trembled, each punch became more painful, he could not die, not again, she could not bear it.

"come back," Melinda whispered as she kicked the bag, once, twice, four times.

"You need to come back," she said in a choked voice, punched the last punch as hard as she could, her knees sagged to the floor, hot tears wet her face ,and blurred vision, her hands supported her, her head hung to the cold bag.

"Come back to me, Phil," she murmured weakly.

"May?" Daisy's voice filled the training room, walked over to the older woman, and crouched down, touching her arm.

"No ..." she tried to argue, but only a growl left, throat was tight with tears not yet spilled.

"Coulson's coming back, he always does," Daisy said regretfully, sitting on the floor.

" I can't." she looked down at her injured hands and tried to stay calm, closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to control herself.

"I miss him too, and I ... He's like a father to me." She was tired too, tired of pretending she did not care, tired of running away.

May lifted her head and stared at her, her last tear falling as she admitted, more to herself than to anyone else - _I love him_.

He wiped her face with the back of her hands and stood up. She only hesitated when she heard Daisy say, "I know," she sighed and left the room.

 

****

 

 

The blurred figure of a full moon shone in a puddle in the darkness of the forest. In that land now wet with heavy raindrops falling incessantly. The strong wind that struck the trees came out like a whisper, it was not known that creatures could be found beyond that darkness. A few meters away were only two figures inside a cave.

"I do not know how to get back, sir." Snorted Fitz sat with his back against the cold wall of the cave, his face in his hands. Coulson was sitting in front of him, watching the rain fall against the thin leaves of the trees. He sighed and looked at the younger man with a sad expression.

"Do you regret, sir?" Fitz asked, looking up at the older man.

For a while Coulson just closed his eyes, he'd spent a good deal of time thinking about everything that had happened, most things he did, he does not regret it, he does not regret having killed Ward, he does not regret having faced Loki, he only regrets one thing, Melinda. During those days he dreamed of her, she telling that It was all right. But no-it was not-he was glad he was here, and she was safe, but he missed her, wanted her close to him, he always knew he had feelings for her, he always knew he loved her, he repressed for 30 years this feeling, but have something in this place that made him think more and more that he needed her. Coulson moaned as he opened his eyes and said looking down.

"Yes, of something I did not do." Fitz nodded in understanding and said optimistically.

"Jemma will get us out of here, and when we get back,you can do what you didn't do.

"Maybe," he finally said with a weary sigh, looking again at the rain falling outside.

**Author's Note:**

> english is not my native language,sorry for anything :)


End file.
